I miss you
by BianKAT
Summary: But the truth is that no matter how many people they know, by how many people they fall in love and how many people they marry, they will always belong to each other. Why in life there are many people whom you love, but there is only one you love more. And Lily was that person for Rufus, and Rufus for Lily.


**A/N:** Hello fans rufly, this is the first fic I write about them, so I urge you to be patient with me. In addition, I'm Brazilian and i do not know English very well, so I needed the help of an online translator. Al I ask them to be more compriensivos with me.

The two songs that I quote in the story are: **"With Me" - Sum 41** and **"Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls.**  
I chose these songs because I thought it fit perfectly in the story.

I wrote one version of what might have happened after the final scene of rufus and lily in episode 1x07.  
For those who do not remember put on youtube: _**Rufus / Lily - 1x07 (Part 2/2)**_ and watch the seconds _**0:39 to 0:50.**_  
Even for those who remember would be good to see.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Look how they shine, seem real stars. " - Lily said smiling pointing to the small traces of light scattered throughout ceiling. -

"They are so beautiful." - Rufus said delighted at how beautiful it was that vision. - "

"But no more than you." - He added smiling, turning to her. -

No matter how beautiful something is, for him Lily would always be the most beautiful of all things in the universe. And he was amazed how she became even more beautiful with each passing year.

She looked at him and smiled..For her Rufus was also the most beautiful of all things in the universe. She thought him so sexy, especially the way he spoke to her, he looked at her. Just one look was enough to make her shiver legs. was awesome the sensations he still caused it.

"Thank you." - She whispered and then looked back at the ceiling. -

They were both lost in their thoughts, and then a song came on the radio.

**_I don't want this moment_**

**_To ever end_**

**_Where everything's nothing_**

**_Without you_**

Rufus and Lily looked at each other, but neither one gives a smile or say a word. They knew at that moment just one look is enough to know what was happening there. They missed one another. They missed the moments together, and really wanted this moment never end because they knew at the time that Lily passed through the front door, they would return to their respective lives.  
He had a doomed marriage with the mother of his children, and she was a somewhat confusing relationship with Bart Bass. But he could easily leave Alisson to stay with Lily, and not by her marriage was in crisis, but why Lily has always been the great love of his life. But he knew it was more complicated for her, she was rich and powerful, and enjoyed being pampered. Maybe beside her she did not cease to be, because he would love pamper her, but her way of doing this would be different, he had no money to buy treats, the only satisfaction he had to offer was one that did not cost anything but that at least worth a lot. His unconditional love for her was the only thing he could offer her, and he honestly did not know if that would be enough for her. He did not know if I could give her what she deserved to be happy.

**_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_**

**_Cause it's true,_**

**_I am nothing without you._**

After listening to this piece of music they smiled at each other. They still loved each other and would do anything to put a smile on the face of the other. They were not together as a couple, but they were still friends, and still cared deeply with one another. They would never do anything to hurt the other, on the contrary, they always would do whatever was in their power to make each other feel good and smile for at least one second.

Lily realized that after a few seconds Rufus was staring and smiling in a different way.

"What?" - She asked smiling. -

"It's just that .. I almost forgot how much I love watching you"

"Rufus .." - She said embarrassed. -

"Sorry .. that is .." - He started saying, but for a brief moment decided not to finish the sentence. -

He did not know if you should really tell what was going through his mind and in his heart. He wanted to be honest with her and mostly to himself, but he did not know if it was fair to her, because she had moved on. But the truth is that no matter how many people they know, by how many people they fall in love and how many people they marry, they will always belong to each other. Why in life there are many people whom you love, but there is only one you love more. And Lily was that person for Rufus, and Rufus for Lily. No matter if they were to stay together or not, they were going to continue loving each other for life. And that is something they would have to accept. Maybe they have to accept, but were afraid to admit.

"Is that ..?" - She asked staring at him, encouraging him to speak. -

She knew he was about to say something she should not hear, but she needed to hear.

He looked deep into her eyes and gave a great sigh. He was so tired of keeping it for him.

**_[...]_**

**_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._**

**_These words are my heart and soul,_**

**_I hold on to this moment you know._**

**_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._**

"Because I miss you Lily." - He said, his voice a little fault, starting to get emotional.

He had felt the lack of it for so long, and it was not something with which he could not easily handle. He still loved her very much, and despite being with other people he never stopped wanting her. He never left hopes die. Every single day for twenty years he imagined her coming through the front door and saying he was the one she loved, and was with him that she wanted to spend the rest of his life. Today she had passed through the door, but he knew it was not for the reason he wanted so badly. And the truth is that for him it was okay, since she knew how he was feeling a long time ago. Even if she does not feel the same.

"I miss you too Rufus" - She confessed smiling caressing her face. -

She missed her every day, in every little thing she did. It has always been the great love of her life, as she could not miss. They were not together, but that does not mean she did not love him. On the contrary, she loved him very and still wanted. And she would love to have him for one more night, but she did not know if that would help or just make things even more complicated.

He reached out and put a strand of hair that had fallen over her face, behind her ear. He began stroking her cheeks and she closed her eyes, snuggling more about the palm of your hand. It was so good to feel him, she missed it. The affection and love he gave her.

The moment he saw her close her eyes he knew she missed his touch .. his touch .. feel it.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling. And she smiled spontaneously.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and stretched his head slightly, sealing his lips.

Another song started playing.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

Neither deepened the kiss, if they were still assimilating everything was real, if they should surrender to desire and forget everything else for a night. They were a little resentful about doing something that maybe others do not want or maybe you could affect it. But the truth is that they really wanted, and they knew it. About impair some, the only thing that was hurting at this time was repressed desire within them.

Lily opened his mouth when he felt the language Rufus asking passage. They wove a hurry, as if it were the last kiss, and indeed may have been. Maybe that's why they were in such a hurry, or perhaps it was only by the desire to be more than they could bear.

Rufus put a hand on her waist and pulled her close. She put her hand on his neck and scratched lightly, making him shiver. He dropped his hand to her ass and squeezed, pressing against his body. She slid her hands up his chest, and placed them under his shirt. She started stroking and scratching his chest. He moaned softly. He left her lips and traced kisses down her neck. He also gave a few bites, leaving Lily crazy .. She dropped her hands to the waistband of his pants and pulled out his feel. She dropped her hands to the waistband of his pants and pulled out his belt. She unzipped his pants and touched his cock over the underwear. He moaned in excitement.

"Are you sure you want this Lil? "- He asked turning to face her. -

He just wondered why he needed to know if she really wanted, if she would not regret in the morning.

"Yeah.. like never before." - She said smiling. -

What she wanted most was to have it now, it was felt in every way possible. She could not stand this desire within him, she needed to have it tonight. He tried for a long time do not want it that way, or at least not want it so much, but their love was too strong for that.

**_And all I can taste is this moment_**

**_And all I can breathe is your life_**

**_And sooner or later it's over_**

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

**_[...]_**

He smiled and captured her lips. She ended up taking his pants and climbed on top of him. She pulled away and took her own blouse. He smiled. She was really in a hurry. He wanted to take it easy to enjoy every moment, but the truth is that they could not wait. They needed each other urgently. He pulled her pants and rolled with it, now getting over. He removed her blouse and kiss her again. They were now only underwear. He abandoned his lips and began to trace kisses down her neck. She shivered in excitement. He dropped his lips to the edge of your bra and stopped. She arched her back a bit and helped him remove her bra. He turned his mouth now for one of her breasts. She moaned at the sensation. She had forgotten how he could get mad caressing her with her like no other man did. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled. He moved his mouth to her other breast and pressed a hand to abandoned before. He was torturing her, and she wanted to make him feel that way too. She pulled back for a kiss and rolled with it, getting back on top. He dropped his hands to her ass and stood pressed against his cock. She pulled her lip with her teeth and bit lightly. She pulled away and began to caress her chest. Charting nails lightly over his chest up and down.

"Lil." - He groaned. -

She smiled and replaced his hands on his mouth, and was tracing kisses all over his chest until acalcar the waistband of his underwear.

He pulled her back and turned to her again. Now it was his turn to torture her some more.

"You do not know how much I missed you." - He said between kisses. -

"I miss her smell .." - He said sniffing and kissing her neck. -

"From touch it .." - He said in his hearing sliding his hand through her breasts, her belly, her thighs and stopping at the waistband of her panties -

"From feel it." - He whispered in her ear and slid his hand inside her panties, touching her. -

"Rufus .." - She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his shoulders. -

He turned to kiss her now with more haste. She took off her underwear and turned to him again. He helped her take off her panties and touch her again. She dropped his hand and started touching him too.

"Lily .." - He moaned between the kiss and bit her lip. -

They were rapidly reaching the limit.

"Rufus .. Now" - she moaned loudly. -

He turned to her and pushed her hands away. Then penetrated hard. Both groaned and she dug her nails hard into his back. How was maddening sensation of their bodies glued. The feel of him inside her. It had been twenty years since they had no such feeling. And in fact it only made them even more excitement.

He returned the kiss and began to move slowly. But while the pace was already well paced and easily they reached the apex.

He lay down beside her and she rested her head on his chest. They looked at each other and smiled at each other for a few seconds.  
They turned to look at the small traces of light, lost in their thoughts, until catch asleep.


End file.
